Fatkid
Overview: The Fatkid is the starting zombie. He has 4,000 HP, but a slow walkspeed of only 6. The fatkid has an ever-present biohazard icon above his head, which is visible through walls (except on mutations that remove it.). His main power is the Gravity Hammer he wields, which deals massive AoE damage around himself. Abilities: * The Fatkid has an absurd amount of health, enabling him to tank massive amounts of damage. * The Fatkid's main ability is the Gravity Hammer, which will deal a massive amount of AoE damage around himself. * He has the ability to summon a temporary ring of crystalline spikes around himself, which will damage any human foolish enough to come close. * The Fatkid also possesses the ability to create a series of spikes that will advance forward. This attack is useful for hitting far away targets, but is easy to dodge if they see it coming. It also cannot cross gaps in the ground or hit targets behind cover. * The Fatkid's final and arguably most useful ability is the ability to create a temporary shield that blocks all forms of damage for 1.5 seconds. This is used to absorb a high-damage attack, like a backstab or a rocket. Playing as: * As a Fatkid, you are slow to compensate for your massive health pool and damage output. Keep in mind it will take you some time to progress thru the map, so you aren't as expendable as normal zombies. * Your main goal is to quickly kill as many humans as possible to build up your horde. You can "bait" a human into attempting a backstab by using your Gravity Hammer while they are out of range. They will sometimes rush at you to attempt a backstab while your hammer is recharging, but if you are quick, you can hit them with the sword. * When attempting a bait, you can also use your shield ability to prevent a possible backstab. * Keep an ear out for the sound of a cloak powerup being used. These are your worst enemy. Plant your back against a wall if you hear one being deployed, or use the ring of spikes. * Your sword may not be as powerful as the Gravity Hammer, but it's still very useful. Swap to your sword while the hammer recharges so you aren't defenseless. * You can tank a TON of damage, so you can easily break through human lines with minimal issue. Your fellow zombies rely on you to help them push forward. Playing against: * The fatkid is very strong in melee combat, his Gravity Hammer does massive amounts of damage to players caught in it's blast radius. Avoid rushing or even going near the fatkid unless he is unaware of you, or if his hammer is still recharging. * The fatkid's health can be chipped away slowly with gunfire, but it's best to use powerups, like Rage or Cloak, or hide somewhere to get behind him and backstab him. Trivia: * The Fatkid is always present in every round. * The Fatkid has the highest health pool of any zombie/character * In early versions of the classic version of Fatkid, the Fatkid used to be invulnerable to anything that wasn't an instant kill, which was closer to how he is in the Halo 3 Gamemode Fatkid is based off of.